Slave For Life
by XAspiringWriterX
Summary: She hates him, she hates what he's doing. But she can't help but enjoy it at the same time, danger seemed to be a thing that attracted her.OOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Smallville

Author's Note: This completely ignores nearly everything in season 9...I'll probably get back to you on which season I'm on. OOC- Because I need it that way.

_**

* * *

Slave For Life**_

_" And what do you want?" Chloe asked sternly, she had never seen Clark act like that before. He pressed her against the wall " You. So much" he whispered in her ear " I know what happened …you do it every night when you're alone. And I want you to do so many things for me" she felt his hot breath on her neck and his voice was raw with lust. And it completely turned her on._

This is the start of a beautiful relationship ;). It shall be longer, do you think it's worth it?...


	2. Chapter 1: Sexy Kent, Surprise

Disclaimer: I Don't own Smallville

Author's Note: Yep, I'm sure it's season 8. I really didn't think I would get a single review for this, thanks....

* * *

" Hey Impulse, slow down" Chloe nudged Bart's arm as he downed another shot. " Did you just hear yourself 'licious?" he laughed looking her up and down. She snorted

" Chloe" she corrected punching his arm, she walked away from the bar but still managed to hear him say

" I like 'em feisty" over the loud music, she shook her head. She knew she shouldn't but she loved flirting with Bart. She walked to the table at the back where, Lois, Jimmy, Oliver, Lana, Arthur and Victor where

" Birthday girl" Lois grinned at her as she approached " Where were you for so long? You're like the host" Chloe chuckled and sat next to Jimmy around the circular table

" Well, it's my birthday, I can do what I want" she beamed. " Hey, Arthur I think you need to go watch Bart" Arthur looked over to see Bart flirting with some unimpressed girls, he sighed " Oh great, why do I have to be the one?" Chloe shrugged

" Cause we have a feeling about you and him" Lois winked sipping her champagne, Arthur gave her a sarcastic laugh as he got up to go to the bar. Chloe looked around the Ace of Clubs

" Where's Clark?" she inquired but she wasn't sure exactly who she was talking to, Lana shrugged " Maybe he's still getting ready" she looked at Oliver, he nodded along " Maybe, yeah. He'll be here, he wouldn't miss your birthday" he smiled.

" Yeah" Chloe turned to look at Jimmy, he sighed " You alright?" Jimmy nodded " Yep, fine" Chloe didn't press him, she smiled to herself, Jimmy had always hated the fact she was talking about Clark. She couldn't blame him, his good looks and charm could win over any woman. " Okay, so what are we doing?" Lana asked giggling after Lois glared at Oliver for taking her drink.

At that moment Chloe spotted Clark pushing through the dancing crowd on the floor, he coolly approached the table grinning at everyone. His eyes stayed a little longer on Chloe, checking out her little black dress.

She got up and embraced him in a hug, he hugged back slightly swaying her. Her eyes shut in her 'bliss' moment until it was interrupted by Lois's voice " Hey, are you guys in some trance? Wake up, it's been ten minutes" Lana nudged her and giggled.

Clark snorted and went to take a seat next to Jimmy.

" Smallville, nice threads" Chloe smiled in agreement, he wore his trademark jeans and plaid shirt but it was more fitted on his body. She bit her lip, the shirt showed of his muscular body. He caught her eye and she looked away to Lana who had started to speak up " Well, I have an idea. Let's revisit freshman year and play truth or dare!" Lois laughed at Clark's cautious face,

" Don't worry Smallville, just pick Truth and you'll be fine" he chuckled

" Last time I played something like this, I ended being locked in a wardrobe with a random girl. That was the most awkward moment ever" Oliver laughed " Well, this could be an adult version"

" Yeah, but still freshman stuff" Chloe nodded, every time she looked at Clark he had a mischievous glint in his eyes " Truth can get a little dangerous though" Jimmy said in a monotone. Everyone looked at him, he laughed nervously

" Just sayin'" Lana chuckled " Okayy…where do we start?".

" Wait, what 'bout Bart and Arthur?" Clark asked eying them, Lois turned around and looked at the two laughing

" Hey guys!, you wanna join us?" she yelled across the dance floor, the two shrugged and went back to their conversation " Guess that's a 'No'" Clark said as Lois turned around " But they could help me get something anyway" Clark said standing up, Chloe frowned

" You're leaving?" Clark shook his head " I'll be right back".

" Or have you chickened out already?" Lois asked with a smirk, Clark chuckled and gave Chloe a quick wink before leaving, Jimmy glared after him.

Chloe didn't notice but, focused on the shivers that went down her spine from his different behaviour. She watched after him

" Okay so we're gonna start this in alphabetical order" Lois said sitting up, Oliver chuckled " Something funny Ollie?" Lois asked eying him, he shook his head "Your plan backfired, you're fourth" Lois picked up a fork and threw it at him

" Anyway, first person up…Chloe!" Victor snickered " Took you that long to work it out?". " Watch out because I could make napkins pretty useful as well" she said still looking at Chloe

" Lois, I think you're drunk" she looked down at Lana " Hey, you've been laughing at everything anyone's said for an hour" Chloe raised her brows " Clark was that late?" Lois nodded

" Anyway. Chloe. Truth or Dare?" she giggled, Chloe thought about choosing a truth but anything could happen with that, she had a fear of someone asking her if she had feelings for Clark or something

" Dare" she said confidently _Please nothing embarrassing _she thought as everyone thought of a dare for her, Oliver thought of one, being for her to kiss Lana

" I'm not that drunk" Lana dismissed " Okay how about this?, give us the most passionate kiss with Jimmy ever" Lana said smiling, Oliver nodded

" Yeah that's a good one, don't be afraid to make it a little sexy" Chloe's eyes widened, she hoped he got it together with Lois soon. She sighed inwardly, she sort of hoped for Clark. She turned to look out to the floor and saw him, Bart and Arthur, walking towards the table. She panicked inside a little

" But I kiss my fiancée all the time" Jimmy raised a brow " You could kiss me" Oliver said with a shrug. Chloe looked back at Jimmy and leaned into his eager lips, they crashed down on hers. She felt Clark's shadow over her, as she responded to Jimmy's kiss part reluctant and part loving.

" Stop, okay let's not turn it into porn!" Lois said as Jimmy's hand went up her thigh.

Chloe pulled back, she looked up at Bart and Arthur's smirk. She then looked at Clark and in his eyes, she saw his pain, lust and fiery anger. She blushed at everyone staring at her " I got you a cake" Clark said with a forced smile

" Awww, how sweet" Lois said giggling.

" Should we sing happy birthday?" Lana asked with a grin, Chloe chuckled

" I'm okay, …Chocolate…" Lois looked down at the cake and took a fork out from Oliver's hand, Jimmy laughed.

Chloe knew **his** eyes weren't off of her. She suddenly felt her phone vibrate, she took it out and read her text

_You're looking very hot tonight Chloe Sullivan. But not as hot as what I saw tonight…when you were in your bed, …all alone…Thanks, you made my night a whole lot better. _She gasped to herself, she couldn't believe he was there. She was sure she made sure no one was there, those were her secrets.

" Little fucker" she murmured to herself stunned, she looked up at him.

He had small smirk on his face, she looked back down at the text _You wouldn't want Jimmy to find out would you? Of course not, meet me at the back of the club in 5 minutes. I'll tell you the rules…have fun.. I know I definitely will ;)_.

Her palms began to sweat, she looked at Clark's devilish smile as he got up again to leave " Where are **you** going?" Lois asked looking up " Bathroom" he said staring at Chloe, she swallowed in about five minutes she would be in trouble.

* * *

Well, there you go...It shall be updated soon, Chloe starts her game. Oh next chapter I PROMISE it would be longer than this one, this is sort of a follow up to my Prologue.


	3. Chapter 2: Begin The Rush

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, characters included.

Author's Note: Okay, so I did a 1/3 Lemon...sorta. They're a bitch to write and it's okay if you hate it :) Okay so bitching aside, I'm glad to see some 'Chlarkers' out here ( Even though there's no hope for them) What inspired me to write this was that I never really see any fics lately involving the two, so I'm making it happen for you and me. Thanks for the reviews they help a lot :) - Oh and by the way, my next chapter- FULL lemon, so just warning you...okay so here we go, I'm just gonna bite my lip and let you get on with reading...

* * *

Chapter 2 Begin The Rush…

Chloe had three minutes to go, she knew she was taking the whole 'five minutes' thing too literal but she needed sometime to work out what she was going to say. She thought about not going at all but she couldn't risk it, if Jimmy ever found out…she shut her eyes , she didn't even want to think about it.

" You alright?" Chloe opened her eyes to Jimmy's concerned face, she gave him a fake smile

" Yep, I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Jimmy nodded " Okay".

She smiled and excused herself from the table, she was glad no one pointed out her and Clark's need to go at the same time.

She once again walked through the crowd of dancing people, on the way to sneaking out, she thought of what she was going to say _Deny, Deny _she thought to herself. She thought there was no way he could have been there, unless one of his super powers were super-hiding abilities.

Once she was out in the dark alley she scanned her surroundings, her heart stopped when she spotted him walking towards her coolly. She clenched her fists and walked towards him " Clark, I-I don't know what you thought you saw-" Clark touched her lips and made a 'Shh' noise

" I know…" she swallowed shaking her head " You thought you were alone…but you weren't".

" And why do you feel the need to tell me or Jimmy?" she inquired " I don't have to tell Jimmy, if I get what I want".

" And what do you want?" she asked sternly, she had **never** seen Clark act like that before, he pressed her against a nearby wall

" You. So much" he whispered in her ear " I know what happened. …I know you do it every night, when you're alone. And I want you to do so many things for me" she felt his hot breath on her neck and his voice was raw with lust. And it completely turned her on, she looked into his eyes, they didn't change from earlier.

She unconsciously licked her lips, he stared at them and leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. She responded without a second thought deepening the kiss, he pulled her closer as they both tried to feel every part of each other.

Her hands were all over his arms and chest, he ran his hand under her dress and up her thigh, it slowly inched it's way up to her ass. He pulled back, his face a twist of shock and wonder

" You're not wearing any underwear".

" You didn't stay to see me get dressed?" she asked her voice dripped with sarcasm

" No. I hated that part" she scoffed and laid her head on the wall " I'm going back" she said trying to escape.

He didn't stop her, she walked about three steps before stopping abruptly " So, that's it?" he shrugged " If you really don't care, I guess Jimmy won't either" she let out a frustrated growl, he smirked

" Clark, I'm getting married in three weeks!, I can't get involved in your games" his smirk slightly faded " I know that".

She sighed " And I'm not gonna be your whore just because of something you **shouldn't **of saw" he nodded " Okay, so I'm guessing your fiancée would feel the same" she narrowed her eyes

" You wouldn't dare" he raised an eyebrow daringly

" You can't. I can't even believe you watched!"

" I can. And who wouldn't?" she eyed him wearily, her anger slowly subsided " Clark, are you okay?" he nodded slowly and shot her a confused look " This doesn't seem like you".

" I'm not giving you up" she inwardly melted almost forgetting what he was doing, she turned around to leave again

" You still haven't found out the rules" she stopped and sighed heavily, she thought he would forget it by the morning. He obviously wasn't himself and she just wanted to go back to the party before everyone got suspicious, she turned around

" Fine. What are these rules?" he approached her " None, I just wanted to get you out here" he pulled her body closer to him for another kiss, she didn't think it was possible for her to feel angry and turned on at the same time.

Her feet moved backwards, her back was at the wall again. His warm fingers slid up her thigh and she bit her lip when his fingers brushed along her core.

She gasped when he inserted a finger in her and slowly pulled it back out. He put it back in again, inserting a second one with it. She pulled back from the kiss and tried to focus on her breathing.

He continued, inserting them in…and out, in…and out. She felt as if she was in heaven, but she opened her eyes suddenly. He stopped. She looked around her and noticed that he was gone, she pulled her dress down slightly

" Clark?" she called breathless. She got no answer, she walked towards the door cursing at Clark under her breath the whole way. She was so pissed and turned on, she got back to the bar and she noticed at the back that Clark was back at the table with everyone else

" Oh my God" it was mostly at herself for actually almost letting him fuck her in an alley and she would have given in without a second thought, she groaned _Why?!_ .

She approached the table quickly pushing past people, everyone looked at her " Where the hell were you?" Lois asked, Chloe glared at Clark who smirked at her " I felt a little sick so I went out for some fresh air".

" Really? I was just outside helping the club's bartender carry something, I didn't see you" Chloe wanted to go over to him and slap him as hard as she could, but she knew she couldn't win a fight like that.

" I was outside, maybe I was in a different part to you" she said still glaring.

Clark nodded fighting a smile, she took her place next to Jimmy " Happy Birthday, Chloe" Clark beamed, she gave him a tight smile

" Thanks" she really hoped it was something that infected him and it would be gone by the next day because she honestly didn't want to end up on the Clark rollercoaster again. She knew he knew her real feelings and he would always have that.

She hated what he did, because she knew that it would only make her crave him a little more than she already did.

* * *

Chloe looked her desk, it was a mess. She felt like she couldn't get anything done because she couldn't stop thinking about _him_. She was expecting him to burst through the doors any minute demanding them to fuck on her table.

Throughout the whole hour she looked through files of different clients not really focusing. She just wanted him to visit her so she can stop being tense for the day.

She got her wish. At that second, she felt most of her files fly off the table and away from her hand due to a gust of strong wind. She turned around and faced him " Can't you ever just come in at a normal speed?" he chuckled. She noticed he had a small paper bag in his hand and a cup " I brought you something" she grinned at him hoping he was back to normal

" Thanks" she took the bag from him and he set the coffee on her desk.

She was about to open it but he stopped her with a hand on hers " Wait, open it later" she looked at him confused

" Okay…". She looked at him and waited " More games?" he threw her a look of incredulity

" No. Why would I do something like that?" she opened her mouth to say something but she shut it and bent down to pick up the scattered papers on the floor.

He helped her with a short laugh, she looked at him to study him for a moment. He seemed the same as any day, she thought he looked completely innocent and adorable with his cute red T-shirt and sweet smile. But she knew better.

" You're fine now?" she asked slowly hoping to God he was, he shrugged " Yeah. I'm sorry" she sighed relieved " I left because, well we don't want anyone getting suspicious" she froze as he put a pile of files on her desk, she didn't realise they were all picked up. She had no idea what to say, she thought the day had finally came- when Clark had lost his mind. She quickly moved to the opposite side of the table, Clark leaned forward

" Well, I brought you a present so I figure I should have one in return" she forced out a laugh

" I'm fine, thanks" he took a few steps around the table, she moved in the opposite direction " Okay, I'll give you another one…even though you don't really deserve it" he went back to his original spot causing her to go back

" No, I don't need another present Clark" he smirked " But I worked so **hard **on it" she sighed

" Clark, we shouldn't be doing this. We promised-" he cut her off " -Promises are made to be broken" she was expecting him to say something like that, he wouldn't give her up without a fight. " No, they're not. Clark I thought we agreed to be best friends and I can't just-" she stopped suddenly

" Are you even listening?" he looked distracted by something, she followed his stare. He was leaning forward staring at her creamy cleavage, she immediately folded her arms.

He shook his head " No". He stood up straighter and looked at her waiting, she stared back and it seemed like eternity until she finally moved from her place to walk towards him.

She picked up her files " I would like to ask 'What do you want?', but I'm afraid to".

She really wanted to ask, Clark always seemed to have some sort of spell on her no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stay away from him. She looked back at him

" So aren't you busy?" he shook his head " Nope and neither are you" she knew there wasn't much to do but it didn't prevent her from working, she woke up with a strange feeling that if she stayed home, Clark would show up and the bed would look awfully tempting.

But work wasn't working either, the table seemed to turn into a bed. She shrugged

" I should be here". She turned back to her work once again looking at files pointlessly, she could feel his eyes on her back, she could feel the tension and it was killing her.

She turned back facing him again" Something you want?!" she snapped

" Come here" she sighed " I have work to do"

" No you don't"

" Yes I do!" he chuckled " Okay what?" she froze for a moment she couldn't think, she wasn't sure if it was because of Clark's presence.

She could never think straight when he was around, or if it was because she **really** had no work to do.

" Exactly, you've got all the time in the world" she walked towards him rolling her eyes, she still had a file in her hand and fiddled with it while she waited anxiously. Before she had anytime to ready herself, he pulled by her waist and kissed her, causing her to drop the file.

She would never admit it but, she loved it when he kissed her, she immediately responded plunging her tongue in his mouth. He lifted her up easily, so she was sitting on her desk.

His hands without delay had pulled up her skirt, she lifted her hips as he removed her panties. He leaned down and slowly lapped his tongue against her wetness. She moaned and spread her legs wider for him, he buried his face between her thighs and licked, trying to taste as much of her as possible.

She moaned his named and writhed beneath him, her breathing turning into pants as he plunged his tongue inside of her.

Her mind screamed at her, she was about to try and say something but she couldn't as she reached her climax and let out a loud uncontrollable moan, she closed her eyes and shuddered.

She opened her eyes to see Clark staring at her, she was about to say something but was interrupted by a small knock on her door. She quickly sat up and jumped down from her desk, Clark watched her.

" Chloe?" she recognized Jimmy's voice " Just a sec!" she yelled desperately trying to control her breathing. She pulled down her skirt, fixed her hair and took one last look at Clark before opening her door to a smiling Jimmy " Hey, I brought you some lunch" he said stepping in, he slightly frowned when he saw Clark

" Hey, C.K. What are you doing here?" Clark looked at Chloe who stared at him " I just came here to catch up with her, I got her a treat too. You know Chloe, she has a little sweet tooth" Chloe laughed nervously, trying to not sound like she was having a breakdown.

" Well, I'll see you later, Chloe" he winked, she knew she would. As he left Jimmy waited

" What?" he scoffed " I'm sorry if I'm a little concerned, but you spend so much time with him and now he's-" she cut him off " Jimmy! Clark and I are friends, we've had our history, yes but I would appreciate if you get over it and stop talking about it" she sighed walking past him.

She still felt blood running through her veins, because of almost getting caught and her anger at both Jimmy and Clark. " Sorry" she almost didn't respond, still in thought

" Yeah" she said absent minded, staring at her desk remembering what happened

" I …got us sandwiches, so we could have lunch together" she faced him

" That's sweet of you, thanks" she managed a small smile.

" Great" he smiled, as he went to sit she took her bag Clark got for her earlier.

She opened it and saw a Danish along with a small square card. She reached for it and looked at it _I'll see you after work_.

Another reminder of what he said no longer than four minutes ago. She put it back and sighed, she was going to go. She couldn't ignore her sudden feelings of elation and pleasure. And she also couldn't ignore that he had taken an important item of clothing from her.

* * *

Okay, longer just as I promised. See you soon...If you think I should continue...


	4. Chapter 3: Shake It For Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

AU: Can you believe Allison Mack's leaving? Are you freakin' kidding me? I'm gonna miss her and the Chlark moments :( Had to get that off my chest, I'm sorry I took so long to update. Without further ado...

* * *

Chloe sat in her car for about four minutes. She told Jimmy that she was going to be working late and she felt complete anger at Clark, he now had her lying.

She was sure his super hearing had already kicked in and he knew that she was there. But her mind had been preoccupied for the last four minutes thinking about what happened before her lunch date with Jimmy. She hoped that it would be easy, she would just go inside and demand her panties back then leave.

If only things were that easy with Clark Kent.

She sighed, she would definitely be doing quite a few things with him before getting what she wants, things she would have never imagined Clark ' Boy scout' Kent would be doing. She let out an annoyed groan and opened her car door and stepped out, slamming the door on purpose so he could hear her.

That would be a small warning of her anger. She marched to his house door and hesitated at it, she wondered weather to knock or not.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door to Clark, she jumped slightly. " What took you so long?" he asked stepping aside letting her in, she simply held her hand out. He raised a brow confused, she sighed " Clark! I'm not joking around" he shrugged " I don't kno-" she cut him off

" Give it to me!" he smirked " If you insist" he stepped towards her resting his hands on her hips, she grabbed his arms and pulled them off " Why are you being an ass?" she paced frustrated, he held up his hands " Okay, okay…What are gonna do for them?" he reached in his pocket and dangled them in front of her, she snatched them from him and started to make her way to his door. In a flash, he was in front of her

" Where do you think you're going?"

" A little place called Home, thanks to you my b-…Fiancee thinks I'm still at work" he shook his head at her, eyeing her with arrogance" You didn't have to come" she thought his overconfident look was undeniably sexy, but she still scoffed

" You would have found a way to make things **much** worse for me" he shrugged " True". She once again made an attempt to leave, but failed because of him blocking her way " Clark, we shouldn't be doing this" " You're focusing on 'consequences'" he walked over to his couch plopping on it shooting her a bored stare

" Clark, are you …on anything?" he shook his head with a chuckle" I don't need anything to help me realize what I want" she automatically walked away from the door towards his couch, " Which is you. And I know it's likewise" he said staring up at her, this was no news to her but her tummy still did flips. It was no secret to him that she wanted him just as much, but the fact that he said it out loud pulled her towards the direction of desire.

" You want me" she repeated dubiously, he sighed feigning exasperation but truly he loved it when she was stubborn

" You -" Clark cut her off " Remember Dark Thursday?" she couldn't forget that day, it was the day when not only the world was coming to an end, but it was also the day she shared her first real kiss with Clark. No parasite infections, no infatuation spells or anything.

She couldn't pretend Clark hadn't felt anything for her, but she thought she had been imagining when he had responded to the kiss. She didn't want it to end, but she didn't think having her way with Clark was going to help situations.

" So you remember" his voice pulled her out of her thoughts, she shrugged " I thought the world was ending"

" Not the point, But…you didn't come here to discuss this" she nodded " Right" " But. You can stay here for a little while".

She wanted to stay, she wanted to be close to him, her head had so many thoughts of what they could do and she felt the guilt creeping into the picture " Five minutes won't hurt" she caved " Or ten" " Or ten" she repeated with a shy smile " Or forty five" her jaw dropped slightly " Ten's fine" he slapped the free seat next to him with a sly smile, gesturing for her to sit down.

She sat down, it suddenly was silent " Nice one, Clark" Chloe shot him accusing glare, his brows furrowed " What have I done this time?".

She suddenly decided not to get into the conversation again " Nothing, I just forgot to shut down defence mode. So how's things between you and Lana?" Clark raised a brow at her sudden subject " I mean ever since she came back, you two have been a little distant and I know how Lana feels…" she trailed off, Clark seemed to be deep in thought.

She snapped her fingers " C'mon Clark, I know it's nice to escape to Krypton once in a while, but it'll be nice if you stay on earth so your best friend can have a little of your undivided attention" he smirked at her

" It's quite difficult to concentrate when you're waving your lingerie in front of me" he took her left hand which was balled into a fist hiding the panties wrapped in a ball. She gasped at herself " You should put them on, anyone could burst in and get the wrong idea, Chloe" she took her hand back and tried to hide it near her back.

" This is silly" Clark seemed to have been saying it to himself, she raised a brow at him. He rested his hand on her thigh caressing it slowly, she already had problems breathing around him and this added to the problem. She tried to move but found it impossible, her body wanted his hands to stay right where they were. He leaned closer to her, a couple of inches away from her lips

" I could help you" she let out a short, nervous, breathy laugh " Clark, that's silly…I should go" she said but she wasn't even making an attempt to get up, she stared at him instead

" You're right, I'd just end up ripping them off again" he said with desire in his voice. His lips came crashing down on hers in a second, she couldn't help but think what a magnificent kisser he was, she opened her mouth and let his warmth wash over her, dropping her panties. She gasped into the kisses as his hand slipped in between her already wet thighs, he pressed his thumb against her clit causing her to involuntarily buck her hips, biting down on her lip trying her hardest not to moan. She felt a sudden breeze and she realised she was in Clark's room sitting on his bed.

She didn't have a lot of time to study her surroundings as he had began to lay her on his bed slowly. She watched him unbutton her shirt, she swallowed trying not to think of who was waiting for her at home. She shook her blouse off deciding to give into her own desire, she ran her hands through his beautiful locks as he kissed her deeply. Without realising it she was completely naked along with Clark, she slowly looked down and caught a full view of his manhood. She gave him a small smirk when he slid his throbbing cock inside her.

The unexpected, but very welcome intrusion had her bucking her hips back against him. He left little butterfly kisses on her jaw as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in with more force than before. She slid her nails down his back, He kissed her deeply, letting his tongue feel all the contours of her mouth. He teasingly slid in and out of her at a slow pace that made her want to rip her hair out.

She let her fingers dance across her skin before resting on her chest, where they tweaked and pinched her already hardened rosy nipples. He groaned deeply and began to pound into her harder. she felt pressure in her stomach build. He was thrusting into her with so much force, the headboard was banging against the wall leaving imprints. She moaned out his name repeatedly, pulling harder at her nipples. He gripped her thighs tightly and pounded into her with so much force she was literally off of the bed with each thrust.

"Oh, God!" She screamed as she came. Two or three thrusts later he roared out her name and she felt him release inside of her. Chloe felt like she needed to control her breathing, but it's difficult when she felt like she's just been sandblasted. She turned to look at Clark who was staring at her once again " You're making me feel like some sort of…Intergalactic traveller" Clark chuckled. A few moments of silence went by, Chloe's heavy breathing began to slow down.

Then Chloe sat up, she was pretty sure it was over now she was sure this was all Clark wanted from her. His game should have been over, without a word she searched for her clothing as Clark watched her silently. He wasn't going to end his fun, but he let her go for now. He wanted her to stay but he knew she'd be back.

" Are you okay?" Lois asked eying Chloe concerned, she hadn't said a word in over twenty minutes " Yeah. Fine" she responded quickly. Lois raised a brow " So how's the cocaine addiction coming along?" Chloe let out a short laugh

" Sorry, too much coffee. I went home late last night and I'm trying to stay awake" she went home quite late, Jimmy was a second away from recruiting the SWAT team. She was glad she left Clark's when she did.

She thought it was probably a meaningless fuck for him, but she was hooked more than ever and it would probably take a thousand nights with Clark to put out the flame she had for him. " I'm surprised you didn't leave it up to Smallville to satisfy your fix" Chloe's eyes widened _Oh shit _" What fix?" she almost jumped out her seat, Lois threw her a quizzical look

" Whoa, slow down, cuz. I'm talking caffeine" Chloe sighed relieved " Oh" Lois shook her head " No really, how's the addiction? I think you need to slow down on the good stuff" Lois took the coffee cup away from her. Chloe sighed with a tired smile

" I thought you'd be doing back flips, your bridesmaid slash best friend is in time for your wedding with your dream guy, you got a job you love doing…you're not doing so bad" Chloe nodded in thought, she never stopped to think- she was getting married in three weeks and it seemed too soon

" And you have a fantastic wedding planner…sorta" Lois gestured to herself " There's that too…so what about you?" Lois raised her brows " I don't think I'll be headed to a wedding dress fitting anytime soon, Chlo" Chloe chuckled

" You never know…Oliver looks like he's ready to take you to one"

"Think you need to switch to decaf, someones seeing crazy" Chloe could see the smile tugging at the corners of Lois's mouth, but she was trying to hide it- and doing a bad job at it " Whatever you say…".

" Anyway. Where's hotshot? He's usually down here all over you" Chloe looked around the Talon

" Uh..I guess he went earlier" she said with a small sigh " Something going on?" Chloe shrugged " I guess..he's teaching me how to be early" " He called me last night, it was twelve in the morning. And this reporter needs as much sleep as she can get" Chloe's eyes widened, she didn't realise she was that late, the time just flew " And I know you're not that devoted to work" Chloe stayed silent for a moment

" I was just at Clark's".

" Oh well, you don't want to tell Jimmy that" Chloe sighed heavily " I know, I thought we were past the whole jealousy thing" she groaned

" I bet the first person he called was Smallville" Chloe shrugged, she didn't hear a phone ring. Then again she was a little busy fulfilling her fantasies, the fantasies that got her in this mess in the whole mess. She simply shrugged and before she got questioned, she got up " Well I gotta go, see you later, Lo"

" Okay…" Chloe left but managed to catch Lois's thoughtful expression.

* * *

" I didn't realize how much junk I have until now" Chloe looked over Jimmy cleaning the storage room " Wow and I thought I was a junk junkie" she chuckled at Jimmy trying to pull something out

" I'll leave you to continue your battle. I'm gonna start dinner" Jimmy groaned in response " Okay" he gave a nervous chuckle. She decided to make a nice dinner to make up for her tardiness, but nothing could make up for what caused her to be late.

She sighed staring at her door, she could imagine Clark bursting through. She hadn't seen him all day, it was like she needed him. She thought about going to his home, but she thought that's probably what he'd want- unless the game was over.

She shook her head and took out her cookbook she hadn't touched in a couple of years. It had a lot of fancy recipes and she finally settled on one she couldn't pronounce. She was sure she had the ingredients, step one she had to chop her onions, tomato and mushroom.

She took her vegetables out and set her onion down slightly forward than the other vegetables ready to cut it. She was about to take her knife when there was a sudden knock at the door.

She walked towards it and came face to face with a smiling Clark " Hey" she sighed " Come in" he went in and studied her kitchen, he went over and took a mushroom " Where's Jimmy?" she took the mushroom from him " He's in the other room cleaning" Clark let out a laugh

" Funny" she went back to her spot and took up her knife ready to chop the onion. She stopped " What do you want?" Clark looked up in despair " Apart from me!" " Well, I saved an old lady from being killed today" Chloe looked around clueless " I could use a glass of water" Chloe shook her head

" Help yourself. May I ask …how you have proof?" Clark walked forward " Proof?" Chloe sighed " Proof!" Clark thought for a second

" Well I saw you and I let's just say my mind's not the only thing that recorded it" she froze in shock " But I deleted it" she sighed

" So it's over?" he shook his head, he went over to her side. She turned around to face him but he turned her around so her ass was pressed to his crotch, he began to slip his hands down her jeans and into her wet glided his hands between her slit and pushed her backwards into him over and over again, she grinded against him. He slipped a few fingers inside of her, fucking her with them. She groaned, a bit too loud.

" Chloe?, you okay?" Chloe heard Jimmy call, she froze trying to control her breathing " Yeah, just cutting the onions!" she shouted back " Far from it" Clark answered her earlier question ramming his fingers deeper inside her.

She was panting and he could tell she was getting close to cumming by the tenseness in her shoulders and the way she was moving her ass all over him. She moaned as he took his fingers out " Chloe?" she heard Jimmy approaching, Clark quickly took her knife and onion.

He forced it in her hands in the nick of time" Um.. CK What are you doing here?" Jimmy eyed Clark behind a seemingly focused Chloe chopping the onion " Oh just stopping by" Jimmy stared " Uh, that whole position you're in-" Chloe let out a fake laugh " Jimmy! Clark is practically my brother…now" Chloe moved from the position leaving Clark to chop. He took off his jacket and tossed it on the couch letting Chloe ogle him a little.

Clark went on to chopping the tomatoes " My favourite vegetable" he licked his fingers. She watched him desperately, then glanced back at Jimmy who looked disappointed. So it was now a party of three, she heard a knock on her door _Or four?_ she ran towards it and raised her brows " Lana!" she smiled " I hope it's not a bad time" she beamed " …No, Come in. Not at all" _Who am I fucking kidding?_

_

* * *

_

Tell me when to stop if I'm horrible, I don't even know if I should continue :|


	5. Chapter 4: Wants, Needs and A Little

Disclaimer- No, I don't own Twilight

* * *

Wants, Needs and a little Champagne...

Chloe knocked on Lois's door rapidly " I'm coming!" the door opened and revealed a half asleep Lois " Chloe?" Chloe stepped in her apartment. Lois shut the door and followed her to the couch " Chloe, we've talked about this. Reporter. Me. Beauty sleep." she said rubbing her eyes " I'm sorry. I just had to get away"

" From your own home? What was it? a bug infestation?" Chloe stared at the floor bitterly

" You could say that" " Okay, unfortunately I wasn't taught how to crack riddles as an army brat- just codes".

" I was making dinner for Jimmy, then …Clark showed up" Lois didn't say anything for a moment " Just to clarify, this whole thing is about Smallville isn't it?" Chloe reluctantly nodded " Well, I wanna know first, what's going on between you and him?" Chloe knew Lois would probably kill her, but she could trust her

" At my bash, Clark and I went out back and he told me caught me in a certain act that I didn't want Jimmy to find out about. He told me he wouldn't tell him- if I did something for him…but it actually turned out to be some **things**" Lois sat back waiting for her to continue

" Next day, he showed up at my work and stole something from me…so I went to the barn later and then…" Lois sat forward

" And then…" she was going to make her say it " We had sex" Lois shot up out of her seat " Are you outta your mind? Chloe you're getting married in three weeks!"

" I know! …And I've been repeating that inside my head over and over again- And you know what? The reminder's kinda getting annoying" Lois sighed

" I know how you feel about him and all. But I seriously thought you were just staying BFF's because it wouldn't work out or whatever..." Chloe shook her head

" Trust me, I wasn't planning for this to turn into An Affair To Remember" Lois's expression turned to confusion again " I don't get it, what did he catch you doing in the first place?" Chloe didn't respond, she just stared at Lois " C'mon, cough it up"

" It was... just …something embarrassing.. and today when he stopped by, he told me that the proof was gone and he …made it clear to me that he still wants to continue with what happened. But then things changed when Lana-" Lois interrupted " Lana? How did she get here?"

" She stopped by, making things even more uncomfortable. So when Jimmy went to the store for champagne and she went to the bathroom, I told Clark he should try and pursue his feelings for Lana so we could stop this, even though he insists he wants me" Lois raised her brows

" And not Lana? Wow…seeing through the spell. Finally" Chloe shrugged " I don't know what to think, when he went to the bathroom Lana told me she still loves him and then after that he came back out and asked her back to his barn after dinner, I mean, what the hell?. And then that's when Jimmy came back with Kara"

" This story just becomes interesting by the minute" Lois sat back down " That's when I left".

" Oh. Well, maybe it's a good thing. You wanted to stop all this right? You were the saint and you did what was right" Lois stared at her cousin's unsure expression " No I do…but I don't. I know I have Jimmy…or maybe had bu-"

" What do you mean 'had'?" Chloe chuckled bitterly " Well Kara's back and he's obviously still a little spellbound" Lois let out a short chuckle

" He'll get over it, he has before"

" The whole thing started a couple of days ago and I've already told you." she sighed trying to take the sadness out of her voice "But, it's ending now. It has to…so the only way I'm close to Clark is the person closest to him, Lana. She's gonna be helping out with the wedding and I doubt Clark's gonna be there" Lois shook her head

" I'm not the best person to ask for advice on relationships, but I'm pretty sure avoiding him is not the answer" Chloe knew that was coming, but she figured that if they avoided each other enough and spent more time with the people they love, they would realise what they would be risking. Eventually

" It's worth a shot" Lois had disagreement in her face, but still nodded " But seriously, I want to know what happened in detail. What did he catch you doing and what did he steal that was so important? Oh and why did he show up at your work?" Chloe sighed with a shy smile

" C'mon cuz, I have the right to humiliate you" Chloe got up

" I should be getting back" her smile faded " You don't have to, when the infatuation spell wears off Jimmy…whenever that is, I'm sure he'll call" Chloe sat back down without thinking, if she went back the sick feeling would come back and she would eventually have a nervous breakdown.

" What about beauty sleep?"

" I get enough" Lois dismissed " Besides I still have unanswered questions for you, Chloe Sullivan" Chloe slowly picked up Lois's television remote

" Or maybe some nice TV?".

* * *

Chloe stumbled in the dark apartment to find Clark, Lana and Jimmy waiting in the kitchen. Chloe switched on the light

" Who's funeral is it?" she asked staring at the figures " Chloe, you had us worried!" Lana walked towards her giving her a quick hug " What's with trying to scare us like that?" Clark eyed her

" I'm sorry. I just went over to see Lois and then time flew by. Where's Kara?"

" She went home, she needed some rest and the champagne wasn't coming…" Jimmy chimed in " Well, I'm fine so don't let me ruin your evening" Chloe forced a smile at Lana and Clark

" Well, I'll see you tomorrow for the dress making- thanks for dinner" Lana gave her one last hug before she went through the door with Clark " See you around Chloe" he called back before shutting the door. Chloe turned to face Jimmy

" This is the second time, Chloe. What's going on?" Chloe shrugged

" I'm sorry, I just wanted to see Lois" Jimmy shook his head " And do you want to tell me why you and Clark both disappeared through dinner. He went out to look for you after five minutes and then came back five minutes before you came back. Is that a coincidence?" Chloe stepped forward

" What are you suggesting?"

" What's really going on between you and Clark?" Chloe froze for a second before turning to the door for the fourth time that night " You know how Clark feels about Lana and how I feel about you. If you're suspicious of me and other men. Then why are you marrying me?" she looked back at his regretful face

" Mull it over and get back to me" she opened the door and slammed it shut leaving Jimmy alone. She sighed preparing for another trip to Lois's.

* * *

Chloe woke up to the smell of pancakes, she opened her eyes to the bright sunshine and turned to her other side blocking it. She slowly got up and walked out to the kitchen, she forgot she left her original home " Morning sunshine!" Lois greeted her in her work clothes

" Don't worry, store bought" Lois gestured towards the pancakes. Chloe smiled " You didn't have to slave over a stove just for me, Lo" Lois shrugged with a smile

" So, what's on the agenda for today?" Chloe sat down " Um…dress thing with Lana. Oh and you, We have to find you a dress" Lois smacked her forehead " Right, that. I'll be there" Chloe chewed on a pancake

" Oh and Jimmy called" Chloe stopped mid chew " What did he say?" " Well, I had fun yelling at him for a while. But he's apologizing, for a moment I thought he recorded himself on tape. And he wants to know when you'll be back" Chloe sipped her juice

"He'll see me later"

" I hope. I gotta run, I'll see you later" Chloe gave her a small wave.

* * *

After breakfast Chloe went to the Kent farm. She was happy that Clark had went to work so that Lana could drag her away without him on her mind. They went to a special store where they make dresses specially.

They went to the far back of the store as Lana knew the dressmaker and they had a special part of the store just for them alone. Lana was talking to the dressmaker about different types of silks and an array of colours, while Chloe sat on a chair in her green silk panties and matching bra.

The assistant to the dressmaker was taking her measurements and speaking with her. All of the women in the room were too preoccupied with what they were doing to notice the door open and Lois and Clark walking in guided by another assistants.

Lois couldn't believe Clark wanted to come with her, she hadn't mentioned what was going on with him and Chloe at work

" You know, Smallville this sort of stuff is what girls usually do. But then and again…I always thought you had a thing for dresses" she teased. Clark didn't respond, he was too busy ogling Chloe. Lois caught him and smirked " So" she said loudly, catching the attention of Chloe and the other women

" How's everything going?" Chloe turned away from the woman measuring her waist and looked at Clark eying her body.

She felt a blush rise on her cheeks, she was about to sit back down but she tripped over her feet and she was about to fall. Clark quickly rushed over to catch her but she ended up falling on top of him. They stayed like that for a few moments, staring at each other. Clark suddenly let his head fall back

" Oh Chloe, I have a girlfriend. Trying to steal me away already?" Lana and the assistants laughed, while Lois rolled her eyes. Clark tightened his grip around Chloe's waist lifting her to her feet

" It's all clumsiness Clark…Thanks" she went back to her seat and crossed her legs and arms, she kept her gaze to the floor. Clark watched her chest heaving up and down as she took each breath. Lois dragged him away from hearing distance " I know what's going on" Clark shot her a confused look " Cut the crap, Smallville. She told me about your little escapades. Seriously?…on her desk?" Clark's eyes widened

" She told you that?"

" Hello?, we're cousins!" she turned away disgusted for a moment and Clark was waiting for her to unleash her anger on him " Clark, what are you doing here?" he turned his attention to Lana approaching him

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know Chloe would be…- she's my best friend-"

" Clark it's okay. I guess since you're her best friend you're entitled to making sure she gets the best dress" Lana chuckled

" What do you think of this colour?" Lana showed him a dark purple " It's nice" he responded with a innocent smile.

" It might be used on my dress" Lana went back to the assistant " You've got everyone fooled with that innocent smile of yours and the 'Kent Charm'" Lois said as soon as Lana left " Who knew you had the dirtiest mind of them all. Now it's just me and Chloe who know, that Clark Kent's a… a" she struggled with words, Clark rolled his eyes at her " She brings out the best in me".

" Don't push me, Smallville. So here's my question. When're you going to stop bullshitting Lana and Chloe?"

" I'm not bullshitting anyone" Lois let out a snort " Remember my promise, Smallville? It was about four years ago- Break her heart and I'll break your legs"

" Is it annoy Clark hour?"

" You have to stop, …and dammit stop staring at her chest!" Lois punched his arm, Clark tore his gaze away " She's already made it clear to me. It's done." he shrugged " It was fun. It's a shame it ended before it even started" he mumbled

" I don't think she actually had any fun, Smallville" Clark gave her a smirk " Oh she had fun" he walked to Lana before Lois could say anything else " Is there anything I should be…"

" Um…Well they have some nice suits. I think you should check them out" Lana turned to an assistant

" Elena? Would you show Clark some of your suits?" Elena smiled and nodded " This way" she led Clark to a small door further back, they disappeared behind it. Chloe breathed out " How long were you keeping that one in?" Chloe looked up at Lois

" Ever since he got here" she murmured " Why was he here anyway?" Lois groaned " He must have been listening in when I told my boss why I was leaving" Lois looked at her

" You okay?" Chloe nodded "Yeah, I saw you yell-talking him. And I know it wasn't about the patterns on the fabrics Lana showed you" Lois glared at the floor " Something had to be said. But anyway forget him. He's ruining my good mood" " Hey, Chloe do you wanna try this one?" Lana pointed to a dress the assistant held up, Chloe stood up

" Sure" she walked to the assistant " Oh and Lois. I have something for you too" Lana beamed " Goody" Lois responded with a false smile

" But I'd rather go to a room to try it on" she said as she took it from Lana. She went towards the door Clark had went through to find a dressing room. Chloe didn't struggle too much to get in the dress, she wiggled in to it

" Here let me help you with the zip" Lana went behind her to zip up the dress. She went back in front of her and grinned " It's beautiful" the white gown was strapless and very form fitting. Chloe stepped forward to the full length mirror " I think we have a winner…" she said amazed at how the dress looked on her. " Really? Well that was easy" the assistant said surprised

" So you don't want any special…material?" Lana slowed down, her face suddenly lit up " Clark, you look so handsome in that" Chloe spun around to see Clark looking striking in a black pinstripe suit. He stepped forward towards the two girls

" They're not really your colours, but you pulled it off" Chloe beamed, the assistant nodded in agreement " I thought the groom wasn't suppose to see the bride in her wedding dress, but I can't deny you two make a cute couple" Chloe shifted uncomfortably

" No he's not my fiancée" she tried to force a laugh " It's alright, happens all the time. Did you know the other day this one guy thought I was engaged to Chloe, it really confused him" Chloe caught Lana's thoughtful frown

" I'm gonna change. Oh and Lana this is definitely the one" Clark followed her out the door. As soon as the door was shut, Clark grabbed Chloe and slammed her softly against a nearby wall, she gasped. And before she knew it, his lips and tongue were over hers.

She was confused but she couldn't stop her body from responding. Her legs left the ground as he lifted her up and were wrapped around his waist as they continued kissing each other lustfully. Clark's hands were making their way to her dress's zipper

" Oh. My God!" they broke the kiss and turned their heads to see Lois in a silky emerald dress with her mouth open.

" Hey, Lo…" Chloe climbed off Clark, Lois marched forward and glared at Clark " Okay, you got ten seconds to explain, Smallville" Clark looked at Chloe for help " Lois, it's both our faults" Chloe said looking at Clark

" I think I know who's fault this is,Chlo" she said approaching Clark with warning in her eyes " Lois, it won't happen again" Chloe said softly avoiding Clark's gaze " Damn right it won't happen again" she grabbed Chloe, who's head was still spinning, and dragged her back to her own dressing room

" I hate seeing Chloe go, Lois. But that's okay, because I **love** to watch her leave" Clark called after them staring at Chloe's ass. Lois pushed Chloe in front of her and dragged her in the dressing room, she knew Clark was trying to annoy her

" Ugh!" Lois exclaimed drawing the curtain, she turned to Chloe " Explain!" Chloe sighed

" Yeah. I failed at keeping my promise to myself" Lois sat down on a large pillow in the middle of the room " This can't go on. Are you having second thoughts about this wedding?"

" No" she replied " It hadn't even crossed my mind" It actually hadn't and now she it had now been brought up, she knew it would be stuck in her head. " It definitely won't happen again" Lois gave her a sceptical look

" It was a moment of weakness" she assured Lois. " Well, you need to let Smallville know this isn't one big joke. I mean what about Lana?" Chloe nodded, Clark didn't want to stop his fun and truthfully, neither did she.

She craved his touch so much, she would have let him do whatever he wanted to do to her against that wall. She never thought Clark would do something like that to Lana, but Chloe couldn't.

" I know. I care about her and it's not fair to Jimmy. Even though I proved him right" " Yeah it actually takes the fun out of yelling at him when you were actually doing those things with Smallville…and in your wedding dress" Chloe rolled her eyes

" Well, um I still need some help with the wedding. You know ordering the cake, choosing your dress or have you found one already?" Chloe eyed Lois's emerald dress, she shrugged

" Cross me off your list. Dress hunts with you give me heart attacks"

* * *

_**Chloe groaned as Clark squeezed her bare ass, she watched him put one of her legs over his bare shoulder. She didn't have time to think about what was happening, when his tongue plunged deeply inside of her.**_

_** He was trying to get as deep as possible, tasting her to her very core. He continued to probe her with his tongue as she fucked his face. But then his tongue is replaced by two fingers that were being inserted into her slowly. She groaned " Clark" she could feel her legs getting weaker and weaker and she felt like she was going to collapse .**_

_** The pleasure was too much, she could barely handle it. Clark's fingers**_ _**continued to slip in and out of her, thumb rubbing her clit, and she's almost there. " Chloe?" she opened her eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling confused under her heavy lashes. **_" Chloe!" Chloe blinked a couple of times before responding to Lana on the other line

" Y-Yeah?" she heard Lana chuckle on the other end " I asked you if you're going to wear the blue dress to the late engagement party?, The one tomorrow? You know because you're getting married in less than two weeks?" Lana teased, Chloe chuckled

" Oh right. Yes, I will be wearing the blue dress. I'm sorry, I was just thinking about the um, cake…for tomorrow" she forced a laugh " I can't remember if I ordered the right one" Lana laughed

" That was yesterday. But I can't blame you, you got a lot to think of" Chloe nodded on the other line forgetting Lana couldn't see. " I think you're missing Clark" Chloe sat upright " What?" " I think he misses you too" Lana said with a small smile _I bet he does…_

" It's just been a week. We're not joined at the hip or anything" Lana chuckled " He's you're best friend, and I know you guys see each other everyday. I don't know how, but you two find a way" _Because he saves the world nearly everyday_ she thought to herself, but she couldn't deny that many times they hang out when the world wasn't in peril.

" I'll see him tomorrow. And give him a big ol' I-missed-you-because-I-haven't-seen-you-in-a-week-hug" she grinned and she could tell Lana was smiling.

" Good. How's things with Jimmy?" Chloe almost sighed and she immediately knew that that was wrong, sighing at your husband-to-be's name " Great. It's breakfast in bed everyday now" Lana frowned " What happened?" Chloe laughed nervously

" Uh, just a little disagreement about me leaving during dinner. …He was very worried".

She suddenly heard a faint conversation in the background and she knew Clark was home

" Sorry, Clark's home. Do you wanna talk to him?" Chloe's eyes darted to her front door opening, and Lois appeared walking in , she mouthed a 'Hi', Chloe mouthed it back " Uh, I'll see him tomorrow…"

" He's just upstairs. I'll get him" Chloe heard the phone slam on a soft surface as Lana went to get Clark

" Claark!…Baaby Caakes!" Chloe tried not to laugh at Lana's teasing, but the inner laughter was dying down as she heard his heavy footsteps approach. She immediately slammed her phone down hanging up, she sighed after a moment " Tough love" she looked up at Lois

" Yep. Work over?" she nodded " I came over to discuss you're bachelorette party" Chloe smiled at the bag in Lois hand " Of course" Lois opened her bag and pulled out a silver glittered decorated halo with a grin.

* * *

"Hello?"

" Where are you?"

" Hello to you too, Lois" Chloe responded mockingly

" You're twenty minutes late. To your own engagement party!" Chloe didn't say anything, she was trapped with work and got home just as the party started " You better get your ass here within twenty minutes or I'm coming to get you" Lois hung up before Chloe could say anything.

Chloe hung up and sighed, she was already dressed in her blue cocktail was strapless and the bodess was tight. It flared out at the waist and ended at the knees. The idea of her pretending to look forward to her wedding and staring at the guy she's deeply in love with from across the table with his lover, which was one of her closest friends, made her feel sick. She reluctantly headed out the door.

When she finally dragged herself to the room full of friends and family, they stared at her.

" Sorry, I'm late" she said quietly, she caught Lois's eye. Lois walked towards her " Fifteen. I'm impressed" Chloe shrugged

" Work. I know, not an excuse. But in my case it is, okay?" Lois nodded with a look of concern " Chloe" Jimmy rushed towards her to give her a short hug

" I'm sorry" he shook his head "It's okay. You're here now to mingle" she chuckled " I will in a moment. I just have to use the restroom" Jimmy gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving her with Lois " You look gorgeous" Chloe complimented Lois's purple dress

" Likewise. Oh and …you know Smallville's here, right?" Chloe looked down " Yep. But he's not ruining my evening…our evening" she smiled briefly

"I'm gonna go to the ladies room, I'll see you later. With champagne" she walked out to the empty hallway where there were some restrooms. Once she was out of sight from the party, she slumped against the wall. She breathed in and breathed out slowly before moving.

She spun around and clashed into a hard sturdy wall…of Clark. _Oh crap _" Uhh…Hi?" she walked back slowly to the party, it wasn't the time to mess around with Clark Kent.

" Hey, how've you been?" he flashed his charming smile, she looked away from it before she melted " Peachy. You?" she said avoiding his gaze.

" What's wrong?" she felt his finger under her chin and he turned her head to face him

" Well" she snapped "I'm here at my engagement party that I intended to enjoy with the guy I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with. But all that went down the crapper since the day my best friend told me that he supposedly 'wants' me and not the girl he used to trip over all the fucking time in high school and now. I'm also pissed that said man has brought out those feelings I still feel for him even though I know he doesn't return them because I have been replaced. So basically, I feel awful and I don't want to be here but I **have** to be"

Clark stared at her for a long time before dragging her into one of the restrooms, pushing her in and whirling around to face her. " What did I tell you, Chloe?" his voice was low and she could tell he was angered. She sighed uncaring

" I don't know. I've been told many things in my life by you, Clark" he grabbed her and pinned her against the door, his lips were an inch away from hers and she felt herself getting hot. " I'm not gonna ask again. You know what I told you. Now tell me" Chloe stared at him thinking for a moment before it clicked

" Don't fuck with my head!" she shoved at him angrily

" You don't, Clark. And you can't stop my decisions when it's convenient for you. So you can go to hell!" he pressed his body against hers " Chloe, I want you. And I love you, you know that" she didn't fight him when his lips were suddenly on hers, giving her a hard domineering kiss. She knew she couldn't resist him, she loved him too much.

And she couldn't deny missing him. Without her even realising it, he hiked up her dress and pulled off her panties. And he was completely naked and pressing himself against her. She rolled her head back on the door as he kissed her chin.

" You think I don't want you, don't you, Chloe?" he asked between kisses, she shook her head with her eyes closed.

" Tell me, Chloe. You don't feel the same do you?" "No," she shook her head again, trying to pull him to her for a kiss "No. You are the one I want. I love you." and they were locked in a passionate kiss again. He grabbed her ass and picked her up, her legs locking around his waist. He was instantly inside her and they both groaned at the contact.

He moaned and pushed her harder against the wall as he fucked her faster and harder.

He ran his tongue over her lips before kissing her slowly. His movements sped up and she was instantly on edge. He thrust into her a few more times before she cried out and came. He continued pummelling into her, she felt another orgasm instantly build and she pushed herself against him with all her strength.

Without even slipping out of her, he had her turned around with her hands pressed against the wall. His hand was holding her up by the waist as he pounded into her from behind. They were both sweaty and soaked in sexual juices, and they both knew that if anyone came upstairs they would definitely know what was going pushed her ass back against him, getting him even deeper. His arm that wasn't holding her up, slipped between her legs and his fingers instantly found her clit. He rubbed and pinched the nub in pattern with his thrusting. They screamed out each other's names as their orgasms washed over them. He held her body tightly against him.

Once they got back to the party, they separated. She felt his eyes on her for the whole night. She sat at the large table next to Jimmy with a big fake smile across her face the whole night. She couldn't fool Clark or Lois. Lois was stealing worried glances at her all evening

" I'd like to make a toast" Chloe's head snapped up to Lana's voice. She was stood up with a glass of champagne in her hand looking around the table. Her eyes stopped on Chloe and Jimmy " I've known Chloe for such a long time and I could honestly say that I've never seen her happier" she beamed at them

"We're all happy that she's found you Jimmy. And we know you're never gonna be apart" Jimmy beamed at her

" To Chloe and Jimmy" she raised her glass a little higher " To Chloe and Jimmy" everyone repeated with a grin, Chloe felt tears running down her cheeks. But she didn't care, people would've thought she was touched by Lana's toast. She suddenly felt Jimmy's soft fingers brush along her cheeks, she turned to face him and gave him a peck on the lips. She turned her head away as realisation slowly dawned on her, Lois was right, she was having second thoughts.

It had been a couple of days after the party, the wedding was only four days away and Chloe found herself having trouble deciding and sleeping.

" Chloe, you seem to have a thing for knocking on my door at my bedtimes" Lois said opening the door to her cousin

" But, you're in luck. I'm not so tired" Chloe stood rooted to the spot silent " I can't do it" Lois threw her a confused look " What?, tie your shoelace? Or decide between Chocolate and Vanilla?"

" I can't marry Jimmy" Lois didn't move a muscle, stunned.

Chloe shook her head at her " I can't" she seemed sure of herself, which only scared her cousin even more.

* * *

Well, I'm sorry I took so long. Internet connection :| I hope you like it-Thank you for all your reviews, boosted my confidence a little :)


End file.
